


That's When I Realised It Was Over

by ivory_p3ach3s



Series: Finished PJO Fanfictions [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_p3ach3s/pseuds/ivory_p3ach3s
Summary: Jason found solace in the rain.But not today.





	

Rain was normally Jason's favourite weather.  It was calm and thunder rumbled gently.  He could sit in his apartment with a mug of chamomile tea and good book and read for hours (being the dork Jason was).

Today though?  Today it was grey and dreary and Jason spent all morning in bed, sighing and thinking, and sighing and thinking, and sighing and thinking.

For an hour, he stared at his ceiling, contemplating his feelings for a specific friend of his.  Shaggy dark hair, dark brown eyes, drowning in his black clothing, he was incredible.  He was also taken.

Tall, dark hair, green eyes, biologist.  He was charming, funny, and more loyal than any person Jason had ever met.

And Nico di Angelo belonged to him instead of Jason.

It had been a few weeks since a party Jason had gone to.  The Stoll brothers threw a party with drinks, dancing, drugs, and anything to make it a perfect college throw-back party.  Jason played Spin The Bottle, Pass The Pocky, and 7 Minutes in Heaven.  Heck, he won beer pong against  _everyone_.

Nico was drunk.  Like, horribly drunk.  His date had already been toed home and he was still knocking back shots of vodka for fun.

"Jason!"  His squeals and giggles carried across the crowd and found the blond, distracting him from his conversation with Leo Valdez.  Nico stumbled over, laughing and giggling.  His jacket was gone, revealing a black t-shirt underneath.  The smaller boy leaned up against Jason, kissing his neck, nipping at it softly, making small noises.  "Rawr, rawr, rawr..."

"Hey," Jason said, trying to pull Nico back.  He couldn't let the dark boy do that.  He had a boyfriend...  "Are you alright, Neeks?"

Jason ended up driving the wasted boy home, leaving him at his dorm and receiving a sloppy goodbye kiss that left Jason electrified.  

He thought he had a chance that night.

So now, three months later, as it poured outside, Jason lay in bed, thinking about that night, how the next day Nico apologised, completely flustered.  Jason ignored the persistent knock at the door for his laundry to be taken.  Instead, he listened to the rain outside, pounding, the noise filling his ears.

A card laid on his nightstand, the envelope torn to pieces.

JASON GRACE, YOU ARE HONOURABLY INVITED  
TO THE HOLY MATRIMONY OF  
NICO DI ANGELO AND PERSEUS JACKSON.

There was a familiar messy scrawl at the bottom and that's when Jason realised it was officially over.

 

_Jason,_

_Hey.  It would be so awesome if you could be our best man?  I always saw you as the most supportive honourary older brother in my life.  Thank you._

_Love, Nico._


End file.
